Surprise
by queen of rainbow
Summary: Ferb's 18th Birthday. Anything can happen...
1. The Beginning

**The Begging...**

_~Vanessa's point of view~_

_31__st__ of August._

_Ferb's 18 birthday_

That's what I saw in my calendar this morning. And I smiled. I had a plan for that day, a brilliant plan.

...

I knew that Phineas and his girlfriend, Isabella, were organising a surprise party for Ferb. Just after their school, Ferb is going to go to his little apartment. Then a big cake and dancing till sundown.

And after that my plan comes alive.

...

_~Few hours later at Ferb's~_

- Happy 18th! - a loud cheer came from the room. It was full of Ferb's friends, they were all very happy and carrying big presents.

- All the best, old bro! - that was Phineas. He gave Ferb a big friendly hug. And the present. Keys to his own car!

- It's a present from me and parents. I hope you'll like it!

After that the whole crowd of people was wishing Ferb the best day ever and all that stuff.

But he was looking for just one girl, Vanessa. But he couldn't find her anywhere.

''I guess she's not coming...'' - he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he felt vibrations in his pocket. A message. He couldn't hear the ringtone cause the music was so loud. Ferb took out his phone and looked at the screen.

'Vanessa'

_Happy birthday! I'm so sorry that I'm not with you but I'm still working. _

_It'll take long so don't wait for me with the cake. _

_Maybe we can meet for a coffee tomorrow? xo_

How he loved that xo at the end of each message... That's too bad that she's working. ''I'll call her later''.

Meanwhile, Isabella brought the cake. It was big, 3 layered, green as Ferb's hair. Everyone loved it.

.

.

.

They were dancing and having fun. Around ten pm people got tired and slowly the apartment was getting emptier and emptier.

At eleven there were only Ferb and Phineas. Isabella went home earlier because she was feeling not too well.

Brothers went to the garage to see the new car.

Ferb could definitely see Phineas's hand in this project.

- It's not just any car. It has all the cool gadgets you designed for the cars in the old days of our summers.

You can even go to the Moon in this car! - and a big smile appeared on Phineas's face.

- You remember Meap? And that time we went to the Moon to try the best ice-cream ever?

- Yes. Yes, I do. - with age Ferb became more talkative but he was still a quiet man of few words.

- It's just shame that Vanessa couldn't come... I know you like her.

- Yeah. But we are meeting for coffee tomorrow.

- That's good. Ok... I have to go now. I think I need to check if Isabella is alright. Happy birthday again! Bye!

- It was really good to see yea, Phineas. Thanks again for the car. Give my best to parents. Bye!

Ferb pushed the button near the door and closed the garage. He went upstairs, to his bedroom, to finally call Vanessa.

''I just hope she's not asleep yet''

He just found his phone and was about to dial the number he knew by heart. Suddenly, he heard the doorbell.

''It's probably Phineas. He forgot something again. That is it this time. A blow torch, a scarf...''

While he was walking down the stairs he listed the things his brother keeps forgetting.

By the time he got to the door there was about a thousand of them.

He found the keys and opened the door.

But it wasn't Phineas who was standing on the doorstep...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own those characters. It's purely my imagination, inspired by the brilliant story of ,,Phineas and Ferb'' Disney's production.


	2. What are you doing here?

- VANESSA!

- Happy birthday, Ferb! - Vanessa thew her arms around green-haired boy's neck.

- What are you doing here? I thought you're working! - said Ferb with happiness in his voice.

He missed her so much. They haven't seen each other for a long time.

He hugged her tightly. Even though he was younger than her, there was quite a difference in hight.

Ferb hid his face in her long, dark brown hair. Her smell was hypnotizing.

He closed his eyes... This moment could last forever...

Then she raised her head slowly and gave him a passionate kiss.

She was wearing a buttoned up summer dress. It was blue, light and pretty see through. He could actually feel she was wearing nothing underneath it.

- Surprise, honey...

When she was saying these words the first button cracked. Ferb garbed her hand and pulled her inside the hall. There, they kissed passionately the whole time he was unbuttoning her dress.

Now Vanessa was standing before him, her breath sped up.

- It's my turn. I've been waiting for this for a long time...

The action moved to the bedroom

.

.

.

Vanessa was lying on Ferb's chest. Their breaths were slowly calming down and going to the normal state. They both 'healthy' tired.

- Ferb?

- Umm?

- It was worth waiting all those years...

She gave him a kiss which he returned. They both fell asleep for a while. But not for long because it was just the beginning

.

.

.

Vanessa entered the kitchen and went down to the window to let some fresh air in. It was a long night, the longest she could remember. Even with her last 'episode' like that, with her ex boyfriend Cole, didn't last till five in the morning! 'I guess Ferb's the one for me. Now I'm 200% sure about it. Good for us.' she jawed and smiled to herself.

She was getting kind of cold by the window. Then she realized she was wearing just an oversized t-shirt with Union Jack on it. 'That's definitely Ferb's. It smells like him. I can feel him...'.

- I can see you definitely like my pyjama. Actually, you can keep it. - said Ferb entering the kitchen.

'His British accent is so cute. After living all those years in States he haven't lost it. Amazing... He is whole amazing...' Vanessa kept dreaming.

Ferb closed the window and gave her a morning hug. He made her a tea and toasts.

They sit by the kitchen table and talk a bit.

Well, that was what Vanessa expected but Ferb did something a bit surprising.

He put the music on. It was a slow and romantic bit. Than he took her hand and offered a dance. She hated dancing, wasn't good at it at all. But when Ferb was around, she knew that everything will be just right.

They danced for a while when the music was turing lower. Romantic slow dancing in the kitchen in the bright morning.

That kind of things could only happen with Ferb.

The music stopped completely as did they.

He kissed her and hold her tightly for a long time. She felt safe and so important in his arms.

- Ferb?

- Yes?

- I love you.

- I love you too, Vanessa.

- Can we stay like that forever?

- Almost like that. I have a surprise for you. Come with me...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own those characters. It's purely my imagination, inspired by the brilliant story of ,,Phineas and Ferb'' Disney's production.


End file.
